Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to reliable and energy efficient interconnects for single chip computer dies and microservers.
Description of the Related Art
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A single chip computer (SCC) aggregates many cores within a single die. A microserver aggregates many compute nodes within a single machine. Both SCC and microserver have an interconnect to facilitate inter-core communication within a single chip or inter-node communication within a single machine.
Reliable interconnects are gaining importance as erroneous communication is manifesting more prominently with technology and operating voltage scaling trends. For example, near-threshold voltage (NTV) operations delay signal propagation and signal transition, which leads to higher error rates.